This invention relates in general to rider-propelled recreational vehicles and more particularly, to recreational vehicles, primarily for children.
The prior art is replete with various types of velocipedes, two, three and four-wheeled devices, and hobby horses for children, the main function of which is to amuse the child and develop muscular coordination. In addition to the usual to and fro movements, a number of these devices disclose the possibility of rotational movement of the vehicle frame or body about the front or rear axle. A prime consideration in the use of such toys is the comfort and safety of the child.